1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved projectile toy apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect spreading of wings to provide for a glide and return relative to projection of the toy structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy apparatus simulating aircraft structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,032 wherein a miniature rocket is mounted within a fuselage to open the cover relative to a body member directed therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,006 to Breslow sets forth a toy rocket with a pneumatic launcher associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,472 sets forth a slingshot type rocket member having a parachute associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,315 to Gilbert sets forth a toy rocket launching system employing a balloon member.
The instant invention attempts to overcome various components of the prior art in addressing a toy rocket structure to simulate an aircraft shuttle structure employing extensible wings opened subsequent to launching of the aircraft structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.